Dawn Of Hearts
by RoyalLoki
Summary: A few years after Simba's Pride, Kiara is queen and a mother. But a alliance is at stake. Can the princess of the a neighboring kingdom choose a mate from the Pridelands, preferably the future king? Or is a war on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. Know it been a minute but recently been inspired. So let me know what you guys think.**

**Also, one of the OCs introduced in this story, Jesus, is pronounced Hay-soos. Just a little fact, onto the prologue and first chapter.**

_Prologue: The Birth Of Three_

The sky was a dark blue as a cool breeze went through the air, blades of grass waving back and forth. A nearby herd of antelope lifted their heads before bolting in fright at the sound of multiple roars.

Flying across the cloudless skies, was young purple hornbill. Besides her was a older azure hornbill, together they landed on the platform of a kopje, priderock.

At the peak was the new king of the Pridelands. Pacing back and forth, with a worried expression. Sitting nearby was a whitish, black maned lion who had a amused look in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sure the queen and the cub is fine, Kovu."

The dark brown, darker brown maned lion glared with narrowed eyes as dark brown almost black, black maned lion came up the stoned slope with a teenage black pelted lion with a small black mane.

"Hector, stop acting like you're not worried about Leila."

Hector glared at his friend. "No one asked you for your in put, Cassiel. Shouldn't you be focusing on your mate and your current child?"

Cassiel narrowed his amber eyes but before he could respond, a new voice, male joined them.

"Gentlemen, please." the three males turned to see a older gold pelted, red maned lion. " If I'm not mistaken, there are lionesses in the middle of labor."

Cassiel and Hector lowered their heads. "Sorry, Simba."

The former king of the Pridelands sighed. "I know it's stressful but you three are friends. You need to depend on the other."

"Cassiel!"

The males glanced at the bottom of the slope to see Simba's mother looking with wide orange eyes just as a grey mandrill exited the small cave by the slope.

"Kovu," the young mandrill bowed. "Kiara is expecting you."

Before anyone could respond, a pale brown lioness exited the main cave. Her brown eyes locked on Hector.

"There's someone ready for you to meet."

The three expecting fathers glanced at one another before heading to their respective mates.

_**~DOH~**_

_Chapter One- The Princess_

A large bulky tawny brown lion paced back and forth. His large black mane tossed from his un-graceful movements.

On the side sat a young adult pale tawny lion with a brownish mane.

"Don't worry so much, pops."

King Cahal narrowed his dark purple eyes at his son. "Don't worry? A lot is at stake here! I made a deal with the Pridelands and..."

Prince Hunter sighed deeply before looking towards the cave entrance to see his step-grandmother, Ava. The brownish tan lioness had a sad gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Cahal," tears were freely falling. "Catherine didn't make it."

Cahal's eyes widened before he bolted into the cave with his son and mother-in-law following. In the back of the cave was the body of his once full of life mate. Besides her body was a crying infant covered in dark brown fur.

"What are you going to do?" Hunter asked after taking his purple eyes off his step-sister.

"Bring her to Soraya." Cahal ordered before heading out of the cave. "She gave birth a few days ago. Besides, I now have a funeral to prepare."

Hunter watched his father leave before turning back to the fussing princess. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his sister and left the infirmary as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I want to apologize for the late update. Thank you for the review, faves and follows. Here's the second chapter of Dawn Of Hearts.**

The blazing sun was high in the cloudless sky as a group of three traveled through the sorching desert. A tawny-beige lioness looked up from looking down and moved her brown eyes behind her where two cubs were trying their best to keep up.

Soraya sighed before turning fully around and apporched the cubs. "Girls, I know you're tired but we have to keep going before a sand storm hits."

A month pale beige cub looked up with brown eyes. "Mom, our paws hurt and we're hungry."

"Also thirsty," a little under a month dark brown cub added. Her dark purple eyes on the tawny-beige lioness.

Soraya went to say something when a strong gust of wind went by, knocking the cubs over. Before the area went dark as a large sand cloud rushed by, burying everything in it's wake.

**...**

_Priderock, the Pridelands_

"Kellan!" a teenaged goldish, small dark brown maned lion yelled from one of the stone on the kopje.

A two month tawny cub with a scruffy tawny tuff on his head stopped and looked up with bright orange eyes. "Haki, what now?"

Haki narrowed his leafy green eyes. "You and Jashua are supposed to be with Uncle Kion doing the afternoon patrol."

Kellan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Uncle Kion went ahead with Daniel. Said something about there was a issue that needed to be handled and that it was too dangerous for me and Jashua to come along."

Haki lept down from his perch and landed on the ground before heading towards the north-east border. "While Luis and Jesus is away, I have to patrol the desert border and you are coming with me."

Kellan stared at his brother with wide eyes. "Me? But what about Jashua?"

"He's with Lisa and Lady Zuri. Now come on, we're wasting daylight." Haki responded as he continued through their parent's kingdom.

Kellan groaned before following after his brother. They passed many animals who bowed in greeted the future king and his little brother before they finally reached their destination. The desert border.

Kellan looked around before looking at his brother. "Alright. Everything seem in check, can we go now?"

Haki glared at the tawny cub before his goldish ears flickered. "Did you hear that?"

Kellan looked confused. "Hear what? I didn't hear anyth-"

_"Help! Anyone, please help!"_

The brothers shared a glance before both ran off into the desert. After fight off the crazy winds they finally reached a small dark brown cub.

"Are you okay?" Haki questioned with concern in his eyes.

The cub gasped at the apperance of the unknown male. She never took her eyes off the goldish teen as she fearfully backed up.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt ya." Haki said softly.

The cub looked confused before she saw a tawny head pop out from between the male's forelegs.

"What's your name?" Kellan asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Sherise. Princess Sherise from Normandy."

Haki gasped as his leafy green eyes widened before he grabbed the princess and took off with his confused brother trying his best to keep up.

_**~DOH~**_

Kovu paced once again back and forth. Only this time in the Lion Guard lair instead of the platfrom of the kopje while their Royal Mjuzi, Makini looked over the Normandy princess. As his brother-in-law and some of the guard searched for the princess' guardian and her cub.

"Would you stop that, Kovu. It's not going to do us any good." a light beige lioness older than the king and queen of the Pridelands but younger than the former rulers of the Pridelands, growled. "The Princess of Normandy is and you and Kiara have a deal to uphold. Or risk a war with King Cahal."

A gold-orange lioness sighed before moving her brown eyes to the light beige lioness. "We know, Auntie Asail. But we thought that King Cahal would send his daughter when Haki was a cub. He's almost an adult. How am I supposed to tell him he has to marry this cub when she comes of age?"

"Perhaps you don't have to." everyone in the lair turned to the one who spoke to look at the King Father's mother. "I know quite a bit about Royal Politics and if I remembered correctly, King Cahal didn't clearly state his daughter had to marry the Pridelands heir. As long as she marries into a noble family in the Pridelands. And we have two noble families with protenial mates for Princess Sherise."

A tawny-peach lioness stared at her dark beige pelted mother-in-law wide, shocked greenish eyes. "Sarabi, you can't be serious? Suggesting that this _cub _marries into Hector and Cassiel's families?"

Sarabi nodded her head to comfirm her daughter-in-law's question. "Yes. Hector and Cassiel have noble blood since the birth of the Pridelands. Their fore-fathers and mothers have help the first king claim the Pridelands and in return they and any descendant was granted noble titles and rights."

Queen Kiara looked at her grandmother with a questioning epression. "So Cassiel and Hector are dukes?"

Sarabi smiled and slightly nodded her head at her granddaughter. "Yes. Cassiel and Hector are dukes and Lady Leila is actully a Duchess."

Kovu finally stopped pacing and looked at his mate's grandmother. "Regardless. Princess is still a cub and quite a bit younger than Duke Cassiel and Duke Hector's sons. Besides Jashua,"

Simba spoke for the first time since the royal-council started. "It's rare but most royalty marries their mates younger than themself. Princess Sherise don't have to marry now, she'll marry when she reaches maturity and it'll be her chocie who she marries."

Kiara smiles in agreement. "I agree. It gives her enough time to grow and fall in love with whoever she wants that's a contender." then she looked over to rest of the council. "If we all agree, than I say the council is dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jason Chandler; **_**Thanks so much for the review. Your thoughts and opinion means a lot. Thanks also for the Ocs.**

She felt a million emotions and feelings at once. She felt confused, lost but most of all she felt afraid. Her guardian laid nearby unconscious along with her best friend, who was more of a sister. All because she had to live at the Pridelands for some alliance that her father, who wasn't much a dad made.

The sound of a moan caused the dark brown cub to turn from the cave entrance to the back of the cave to look into her newly awaken guardian's brown eyes. Sherise sighed out in relief, she was incrediblely grateful to the Pridelands' Lion Guard when they found Soraya and Zendaya.

"Sherise, where are we?"

Sherise shook her head before standing and heading over to the tawny-beige lioness. "The Pridelands. Prince Kion and his guard saved you."

Soraya raised a eye brow. "How did you get out of the desert?"

Sherise flattened her ears as she glanced away. "Prince Haki and Prince Kellan came to my resuce."

Soraya smiled lightly before looking to her side to see her daughter's brown eyes blinking open. "Zendaya. Thank goodness you're alright."

The pale beige cub yawned but before she could respond to her mother's question she looked towards the cave entrance along with her mother and Sherise to see a beautiful gold-orange lioness.

"Hi, I'm glad everyone is alright. I guess introductions are in order." with a deep breath, she continued. "I am Queen Kiara."

Soraya slowly sat up and bowed her head. "Your highness. I'm Soraya, my daughter Zendaya and you already met Princess Sherise."

Kiara smiled warmly in direction of the Normandy princess before turning her brown eyes to Soraya. "I understand that you all had quite the travel so in the morning we can talk. And meanwhile these little ones could get a tour of the kingdom."

Soraya nodded before turning her attention to Sherise and Zendaya as the queen left their cave.

_**~DOH~**_

The sun was shinning brightly, causing rays of sunshine to spread throughout the Pridelands. Even the cave under priderock. Princess Sherise blinked her dark purple eyes open afterf feeling the warm sun on her body.

With a gleeful smile, she lept up and pounced on Soraya and Zendaya.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

With eyes bright, a smile that reached her youthful eyes, Sherise ran out of the cave. To run into someone's leg, after shaking her head, Sherise looked up to gasped at the large built creamy white teenage lion with a small black mane.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" the creamy white teen laughed as he reached a paw out to catch the cub.

Once she was sitted on the ground, Sherise suddendly felt small and very afraid as another teen male around the creamy white teen and Prince Haki's age appeared. He had caramel pelt and a small black mane.

"This is princess we're babysitting." the caramel teen basically sneered with narrowed amber eyes on the shaking cub.

"It's not babysitting. We're showing her around." came the voice of Haki as he joined the group. "Now, Kellan is showing the other cub-"

"Zendaya!" Sherise glared at the goldish teen before glaring at the caramel male. "And I'm not a baby!"

"Of course not." Haki smiled at the princess. "Don't pay no mind to Jesus. He's just a grumpy lion."

Jesus snorted before Haki turned his leafy green eyes to the smiling Sherise.

"You know grumpy's name as for the other one, his name is Luis." Haki introduced. "Now, we are going to show the princess around while Jashua and Kellan shows Zendaya around while my mother speaks to Soraya. Now, let's go."

Sherise's fear and nervousness seemed to melt away as she joyfully followed the teens.

**...**

Lord Daniel stood on hill looking over one of the zebra herds when his black ears twicthed at the sound of laughter. Laughter that instantly brought a smile to his tannish muzzle as his dark brown eyes landed on his brother and his friends along with the Normandy princess.

With a shake of his head, he headed towards the group. When he reached them he pulled Jesus in a embrace before looking at the giggling dark brown cub. "How are you enjoying the Pridelands, princess?"

Sherise gasped at the apperance of a large black, black maned lion. Older than the teenage male with her. With a gulp, she slowly nodded her head.

Daniel shook his head. "Forgive me. I am Daniel, older brother to the grump over there."

Jesus glared before walking away. "You have the favored son. You don't need me."

"But Jesus!" Haki tried to get his friend back but the caramel teen had already ran off.

Daniel lowered his head and sighed before looking at the rest of the group. "How about we show Sherise Hakuna Matata Falls?"

Haki looked at the smiling cub along with Luis before looking at the oder lion. "I don't see why not."

Daniel turned and headed towards a cluster of trees with Sherise, Haki and Luis following.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to **_**Kuroimori **_**and **_**Jason Chandler **_**for the reviews. Your opinoin on the chapters causes me to continue. Also a thanks to those who favored and followed.**

The skies slowly turned from a orange as the sunset to a dark blue with millions of twinkling stars spread across. Duke Cassiel headed out into the kingdom on the last patrol and in search of his youngest son.

It has been hours since Prince Haki and young Lord Luis returned to priderock with Princess Sherise. When his eldest had told him how Jesus ran off, he was livid. He of course knows what at stake but Jesus and the other young males besides Daniel knows about the alliance and that the Normandy princess needs to fall for either the princes, Luis and his brother Jashusa or Jesus. Daniel is excluded since he's already mated to a lioness from the pride, Purisa who is currently expecting his grandcub.

The dark brown-almost black lion had did his rounds while he thought on the situations his home is under. Before seeking out his son and Cassiel knew exactly where Jesus was.

After passing through some tall grass not far from Hakuna Matata Falls, he came across a grave covered in Bellflowers. Sitting by the grave was none other than Cassiel's missing son. His head was lowered between his shoulder blades and his ears were pinned against his head.

Cassiel sighed before apporching his son. "You know these flowers were your mother's favorite."

Jesus lifted his head to look at his father before turning his head away. "I know you came to scold me for being rude infront of _royal comapany _or whatever Daniel told you."

Cassiel looked at his mate's grave before turing his amber eyes on his son. "Yes, I'm disapointed you neglected your duty to our family by abandoning your task but I know you're going through something and I'm here."

Jesus stood and glared at his father. "You're here? All you care about is the perfect son you have! So save the talks cause I don't need them nor want them!"

With a lash of his tail, the caramel teen ran off leaving his father alone with his thoughts.

**...**

Weeks passed, which turned into months. With time passing came the arrival of Daniel and Purisa's cub. A three and a half month Sherise sat at the bottom of priderock while Soraya assisted the yellow-beige lioness since Makini looked over the queen who have been feeling a bit unwell lately.

"Do you think Lady Purisa will have a boy or a girl?" Zendaya asked looking between Sherise and a light orange lioness cub while Prince Kellan and a pale cream cub sat nearby.

The pale cream cub rolled his dark brown eyes before grinning at the females. "I personally hope she has a boy. Don't need anymore females."

Sherise snapped her dark purple eyes towards the few weeks younger cub. "Shut up Jashua!"

Jashua laughed along with Kellan as the pale cream cub smiled a smug grin. "Whatcha going to do about it, _purrincess_?"

Sherise glared as she growled at how her friend purred princess before she pounce on the pale cream cub. Sending them rolling down a hill. To end up with the little under three and half month pale cream cub on his back with Sherise on him and their noses pressed together. Sherise fluttered her eye lashes bashfully before stepping back to let Jashua up.

A low whistle made Sherise snap her dark purple eyes towards the four month tawny prince.

"Shut it, Kellan!"

_**~DOH~**_

Another month and a half have passed since the birth of Daniel and Purisa's son, Nathan. Who was a exactly a month and a half, and was busy chasing a yellow butterfly while the five older cubs sat thinking about what was planned today.

"I'm bored." Jashua huffed blowing a piece of his pale cream tuff from his dark brown eyes.

Sherise who was lying on a ledge with her colorless paws dangling over the edge sighed deeply before turning her dark purple eyes to her pale cream pelted friend. "What do you suggest we do?"

Kellan sat up as a new pressence joined them. Everyone looked at the pale yellow-tan lioness walking with a wide grin that reached her hazel eyes that also made Sherise feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Cyrilla, what are you doing here?" Jashua asked confusion in his eyes.

Cyrilla smiled while ruffling the tuff on her young brother-in-law's head. "I figure you and your friends wanted to check out the new land I overheard your brother and your dad telling KIng Kovu about."

Sherise piped up at the mention of the creamy white pelted lord. "Luis said something? Cool,"

Cyrilla forced a smile before looking to the east-west direction. "There's suposse to be some uncharted land passed the eastern border. How about you guys check it out,"

Cyrilla went to leave but stopped and turned to face Jashua with a bright smile.

"By the way, Jash. You're going to be a uncle."

Leaving the cubs stunned, Cyrilla laughed to herself before finally leaving the cubs.


End file.
